Four Years
by Asiramx
Summary: Original Concept of Death of A Ninja. When the Sorcerer took over it changed everyones lifes, inculding the villians. This is their point of views.
1. Chapter 1

_Four years,_

Four years in this book, I have been in the Nomicon for that long. It's rather wonk of the Nomicon to keep me here, but I never told the Nomicon that myself or it would get mad at me; I was killed four years ago by one of Viceroy's robots. They stabbed me in the stomach. I remember feeling pain that day, it Honkin' hurt. I lay on the ground and didn't move, darkness consumed me and the last thing I recall was my soul being pulled into the book.

I pleaded to be let out, but it didn't let me. I guess I can understand where it coming from. It didn't want to lose another Ninja. The Nomicon was over-protective of me and at times when I am about to lose it, it would calm me down. I miss Howard, he never found me. Or that he couldn't find me and has been looking for me. But he didn't, he never found me. It wasn't that hard, The Nomicon was right under the shelves. How hard can that be?

I spent all my time either training, I don't know what good it would do, or I would meditate. It's not so bad once you get used to it.

They are times where I would cry about my family and friends, The Nomicon would always give me advice:

_You can't change yesterday, but you can ruin today by worrying about tomorrow._

For some odd reason, I felt a lot better. The Nomicon was always there for me when I am in need of help. But there is one thing I wanted the Nomicon to do, and that was to let me go, but it wouldn't do it. And I have a feeling my body is a skeleton by now and I am probably buried somewhere. The good thing about the Nomicon though is that I can explore places I never seen before, the scenery was so Bruce. There was always something new about the Nomicon, nothing ever gets old.

I have no idea what it's like outside, I wanted to know so badly.

All of a sudden the Nomicon hissed, the door to the dojo where I was staying is now locked shut.

"Nomicon! What is going on?!" Randy asked the book.

The only response Randy got was more hissing.

I heard a female voice, she is apparently alone. Well I think she is, she kept cursing. And by the tone of her voice she seemed pissed or maybe even frustrated. I wonder if I can talk to her.

"Hello?" I said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Who are you? Where are you?" she asked.

She sounded familiar.

"Uh..." Randy thought for a moment, he didn't think far with this, "I'm somewhere, if you can help me out that would be nice."

"What the juice?" she said confused, "How do you not know where you are and what are you doing in my brother's friend's room?"

Her brother?

Wait a minute, it can't be.

Oh my _cheese_ it is!

It's Heidi.

"You have to trust me on this one, just follow my voice."

And why should I trust you?" She asked again.

"Just trust me, please. If I did something I would have done it by now..."

"Keep talking to me and I'll find you." Heidi instructed him, "This better not be a trick."

"Trust me. So who are YOU? And what are YOU doing here?" Randy asked wondering why Howard's sister was in his room.

Heidi was silent again but then after a few minutes she responded, "My name is Heidi Weinerman, and my lazy brother told me to come here."

"Typical of Howard."

"How do you know my brother's name? And now that I hear your voice, you sound familiar."

"Erm... You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Randy said rather nervously.

"Try me, I've heard and seen weirder."

"Well I am in a book...A book called the Ninjanomicon..." Randy explained, "I've been in this book for quite some time..."

"You're joking right?" Heidi said not really amused.

"I wish I was..."

In Randy's room, Heidi was rummaging through rubble looking for this guy, she followed his voice to a drawer and duck down to see a red and black book lying there, it was catching dust, she picked it up.

"Hello?" Heidi said.

"Did you find me?"

Heidi had a startled look on her face; she dropped the Nomicon and backed away from the book. Randy heard a thump on the ground; he atomically assumed that she dropped the book because The Nomicon hissed at her.

"How are you talking?! What are you?"

Randy took a long deep breath, "It's me Randy, I was your brother's friend."

"Lies, he died four years ago, why do you have his voice?"

"Because I am Randy! I was the Ninja!" Randy snapped.

"No way!" Heidi said in disbelief but then she seems to put the two and two together, "YOU were the Ninja?! But how...that explains a lot then, the book-you... "

Her mood turns sour.

"You do realize with you gone. Norrisville went downhill, right?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked her.

"The Sorcerer, as he calls himself. Lame name if you ask me, but he took over Norrisville while you were gone."

From inside the book, Randy begins to look pale upon hearing the news.

"And," Heidi continued," The people of Norrisville were turned into monsters, well some of them anyway-"

"No more...Please...Heidi," Randy interrupted her, "Can you show me to Howard?"

Of course, If I'm quiet for a while that means that I am trying to avoid the monsters."

Randy nodded, "I understand, if you hear me yelling then I am yelling at the book."

"Alright, but keep the yelling to a minimum."

It went silent again, but Randy seems to be shaken up from what he heard just a few minutes ago. How can he let this happen? How could he have failed Norrisville? He was beyond angry, he was angry at himself and at the Nomicon.

"NOMICON!"

It was silent in the book.

"How could you do this?! HOW CAN YOU KEEP ME HERE WHILE OTHER PEOPLE ARE GETTING STANKED?! HUH?! ANSWER ME NOMICON!"

No response from the Nomicon, it seems like the book is ignoring him now.

"NOMICON!

Nothing.

Randy slumped down on the floor and said nothing more.

The silence continued until Heidi spoke up again, "Ninja-I mean Sandy..."

"Randy." He corrected her...

"Right, I forgot to tell you some things about Howard. First off, well he's been a bit different ever since you died."

"How different?" Randy asked.

"He doesn't talk to anybody much as he used to be, doesn't crack jokes, doesnt get his lazy butt up to do anything-" Heidi explained.

"He has changed, well except for the last part." Randy remarked.

"Well anyways, he told me to get this book."

"Why?"

Heidi shrugged, "No Idea..."

Heidi went inside and set her coat to the side before going upstairs and knocking on Howard's door, when there is no response. She opens the door much to her annoyance; Howard was lying on his bed. He is staring at the ceiling, but when the door opened. He turned his head over to Heidi.

"Hey sis, did you get it?"

"Yep!" Heidi tossed the book to him, "Why do you need it?"

"The only thing I have that is left of him..." Howard said, "Thanks Heidi..."

Heidi nods and walks out.

"So Nomicon," He grinned, "Remember me?"

"Sup Howard," Randy replied to him.

Howard dropped the book just like what Heidi did and backed up against the wall.

"Not cool Nomicon! That was wonk of you!" Howard screamed at it.

The Nomicon hissed at him.

"Howard It's me, Randy. I got trapped in here by the Nomicon."

"Oh yeah? prove it. What happened to my pet hamster?"

"Uh..." Randy began to answer, "Well I sat on it and it died... I'm sorry bro..."

"You WHAT?! That is wonk Cunnningham, I-Cunningham?"

"The one and only.."

"You're alive!" Howard picked up the book, "Well sort of."

"So glad to hear from you Howard, I thought you were gone." Randy said finally.

"You thought I was gone?! How about I thought you were dead!"

"Not my fault." Randy simply replied, "Beside we can be bro's again."

"We sure can..." Howard smiled at the thought, "So how's it like in the Nomicon?"

"You know what Howard? It isn't so bad. Very peaceful here."

"How is it like out there?" Randy asked, "heard it was pretty wonk."

"Yeah it is, but Heidi and me are safe, so that's what matters."

"Well that's good, you mind if I talked to the Nomicon for a bit? I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure man," Howard grinned. "It's not like you're going anywhere."

"HAHAHAHA-VERY FUNNY HOWARD!"

* * *

Randy stood quiet for a moment, he took a deep breath and called out to the Nomicon. At first, there was no response. But then, The door's to the Dojo opened up followed by pink arrows that pointed outside. Randy followed the arrows until he got outside, the pink arrows disappeared into thin air. He felt guilty for yelling at the Nomicon before, the book was just trying to protect him.

"I'm sorry Nomicon, I was just angry..."

The Nomicon didn't respond for a moment, he understood how the boy felt, it was the Nomicons fault that he was trapped here. But The Nomicon was easily forgiven. The boy was smiling, He was happy that he was reunited with his friend.

Words began to form in the air, _"It is alright."_

Randy blinked, this was the first time that the Nomicon ever said anything without using wisdom.

"Thank you Nomicon, You are so bruce! I will never yell at you again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ASIRAM COMMANDS YOU TO READ A/N FIRST**

**I suggest you grab a tissue if you're going to read this chapter**

**I decided to do Howard POV instead of Viceroy.**

**I'm in a rush right now so I will see you later**

* * *

"Cunningham?!"

Howard wondered around town looking for his only friend, he had disappeared when he went off to fight off one of Mcfist's robots that were attacking the school; it's been a few hours. Randy promised to meet him at the video game store to get the new grave puncher game, Howard being the good friend that he is waited till nightfall for his friend. Howard in frustration started to call Randy, but to no avail.

Howard went back to the school grounds and looked around to spot dry blood trails leading to the woods, They looked fresh like blood was recently spilled. Howard followed the blood trail until he is deep in the woods. There is a figure lying on the ground, the figure isn't moving at all.

Howard took a closer look to see who it was, he quickly looks away.

"Cunningham..."

Howard dropped down the ground, tears dripped down his face. He looked over to see his friend again; he was stabbed deep into his stomach. Howard took off his mask and Randy transformed back to normal, he eyes are closed and is as pale as a ghost. Howard pounded into his chest in a failed effort to revive him, Randy did not respond.

Howard dialed his phone to call for help, everything went downhill from there.

Howard was interrogated by the Norrisville police concerning Randy's death; He was asked if Randy and he had gotten into a fight and as a result he stabbed his friend, Howard grew frustrated at the accusation and said no and that he would never do that to his friend. The police did not believe him, but they did not have any evidence to convict him of any kind of murder. They left him alone after that.

Howard attended Randy's funeral and mourned for his friend, everybody muttered their deepest apologies to him before leaving.

Howard hasn't been the same since, he would stay in his house at all times and disconnect himself from his peers, but one day Heidi rushed in his room and woke him up, she is shaking.

"Howard! Wake up! They are these things destroying the town!"

Howard rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "What things?"

"Robots...and lots of them, they already destroyed the school." Heidi said to him, "They destroyed Norrisville High school."

Howard turned to her, "It was bound to happen..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Heidi, just go away." Howard said as he turned away from her.

"What has gotten into you?" Heidi asked concerned, "Ever since Andy died you haven't been yourself."

"It's Randy," Howard corrected his sister for the billionth time already, "And I am fine."

"No you aren't. Howard, I am getting worried about you."

Howard rolled his eyes at her.

"I am fine, now would you please get out of my roo-"

Before he can even finish the sentence, the house shook violently for a few seconds before it finally stopped, Howard rushed outside and his eye widened, his whole neighborhood is destroyed within seconds, he looked up at the sky to see green stank forming in the sky.

"The Sorcerer..." Howard managed to say.

He could hear the Sorcerer's laughter from afar.

* * *

Four years later and a lot has changed, it's always dark out, people are either gone or stanked. Howard had kept Randy's secret for a very long time. Randy's mask is stashed under his mattress; so far nobody came to look for him or the mask. But there was one thing he needed just in case the Sorcerer ever bothered to locate the Nomicon.

"Heidi!" Howard called out to his sister, "can you do something for me?"

Heidi peeked into his room, "Yes? Depends on what it is."

"I need you to get a book for me," Howard started to explain, "It was Randy's and I want it. It's a red and black book."

"And why can't you find the book?" Heidi asked him.

Howard shrugged, "I tried, but I can never find it. Maybe you will have better luck."

"You so owe me Howard." Heidi said as she got up and left.

* * *

_"And_ that's what pretty much what happened Cunningham." Howard said.

"I can't believe those wonky police men almost accused you of killing me!" Randy shouted through the book.

Howard shrugged, "It's no longer a big deal."

"It is to me."

"It was years ago." Howard chuckled, "Anyway that isn't important now. You're here and that is all that matters."

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Shoot."

"Well," Randy began asking, "Do you know anybody who survived being stanked?"

Howard is quiet for a moment, he pondered on the list of people who made it so far, "Uh, well. There is Debbie Kang, Theresa Fowler, and my sister and some of the teachers from Norrisville and Julian, but he vanished a long time ago. Rumors have it that he took refuge in the underground gym, no way am I going back there."

"Oh... Only a few..."

"Sorry Cunningham," Howard apologized but then smirked, "At least Theresa survived right? you always liked her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she comes by our house every day to give us something to eat and update us on anything that happened so far." Howard explained while shrugging, "Why?"

"You think...if you could show her to me?" Randy asked, "Please?"

"You sure?"

"Yes Howard, it would be so bruce if you did."


	3. Chapter 3

_Decided to continue this, but this is just the POV for the main characters, basically I wrote how it would be like for them if they were under the Sorcerer's rule, it was more descriptive but the doc got deleted and I was livid, I almost gave up on this. Glad I didn't._

_They may be some grammitical errors, it's about to be 3 am, XD_

* * *

_Four years filled with regrets._

Mcfist loved his family dearly, He loved Marci and he even loved his step-son no matter how frustrating he got with him, His step-son was an annoyance to him, but in a way he was showing tough love to him, much to his wife's displeasure. He loved his wife dearly who stood by his side no matter what. There were times where he actually got frustrated with Marci; she was just so naive of everything around her. Oh how he would hate it when he received calls from work saying that his step-son gave a kid a swirly.

He tried bringing up punishment after what happened, but Marci wouldn't have it. She went on saying that her little Bashford couldn't have possibly done it and someone else must have done it.

Mcfist would silently groan in annoyance, "Whatever you say my little sugar plump."

Mcfist remembers when he actually told her that he wanted to destroy the Ninja, she just smiled at him.

Who couldn't ask for a better woman?

Too bad she is gone.

Mcfist stared out the now broken window of Mcfist Industries, his city is destroyed by the Sorcerer, on the first day people gather around the company demanding answers, rocks were thrown at the windows and insults can be heard, The people who once loved him now hated him with a fiery passion. There is always a question that stuck on to his head ever since he freed the Sorcerer.

_Was it worth it?_

_NO,"_ He answered himself; he lost his wife, his step-son and Viceroy, Yes. He doesn't know if Viceroy is still alive, he just got up and vanished one day; The Sorcerer never really trusted Viceroy, his genius was his undoing, But knowing how smart Viceroy is, he is most likely is in hiding, When The Sorcerer accused Viceroy of betraying him, Mcfist never defended him out of fear. If Mcfist ever found him, he would apologize.

The Ninja was also gone too, but not by The Sorcerer's hands, it was by Viceroy and Micfist's. They killed him off when one of Viceroys robots went haywire and stabbed the Ninja, killing him. Now they were blood on his hands.

He is alone, no one. It wasn't worth it. The only person he ever grown to love is gone, The Sorcerer betrayed him after a while, and he grew bored of Mcfist and wanting to get rid of him too. So he hid as well, but he couldn't help but go back to the place he held dear as well, his legacy; he had built Mcfist industries from scratch. He knew he will be found out soon. He heard footsteps heading towards his office; Mcfist looked around for a weapon to attack the intruder with.

The figure stopped and stared at Mcfist for what seems like minutes before he finally stepped out of the shadows,

Mcfist eyes widened.

"Viceroy..."

"Sir..." Viceroy began to say after he saw Mcfist for the first time in four years, "This is quite a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Mcfist asked curiously going towards him.

"Needed to find more resources, I am running out of food." Viceroy explained to him, "I assume you were doing the same thing?"

"No," Mcfist shook his head, "I was thinking-"

"YOU? Thinking?" Viceroy interrupted bitterly, "Now that's a surprise."

"Your sarcasm always bothered me Viceroy."

"And," Viceroy raised his voice, "You can detect sarcasm? Must be the end of the world!"

"ENOUGH! I screwed up, I get it!" Mcfist shouted.

"You think?!" Viceroy started to say, "You ruined everything if you weren't so greedy this wouldn't have happened!"

"Let's not forget," Mcfist added, "That your robots went haywire and killed the Ninja."

Viceroy became silent for a minute before speaking up again, he cleared his throat. "There's never a time where I regret killing him, it gnaws at my head. The guilt is unbearable."

"I'm sorry Viceroy." Mcfist said never really thinking he could ever bring himself to apologize to anybody, "I'm sorry. The guilt gnaws at me too, you have no idea. This is basically my fault. I should have listened to you, I should defended you when you were in trouble, please forgive me. I'll do anything to make this up."

Viceroy gave him a small smile, "Though, you can't make up for dooming us all, you can make it up to me. and I accept your apology."

"What?"

"I wanted an apology from you," Viceroy explained, "Unfortunately, you're going to have to try harder with the people of Norrisville."

"I know." Mcfist said, "But what is that I had to do something for you?"

Viceroy smirked, "Oh you'll know.. You'll know...

* * *

End of Mcfists POV, Next is Viceroys then Howards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meh, I'm not proud of this chapter, But I wanted to update something.**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Viceroy cursed at himself silently, he stared at the snow where the Ninja's body once stood, What will Mcfist say when he returns with no body? They both witnessed the death of the Ninja. Viceroy can't help but feel rather guilty for what he had done, he watched as one of his robots uncontrollably stabbed the Ninja to death. He could still hear the Ninja's screams ringing loudly in his ears, once Viceroy was able to gain control of the robot the Ninja slumped to the ground, he was no longer moving. The robot self-destructed soon afterwards leaving the Ninja stranded, Viceroy took it upon himself to retrieve the Ninja himself and bring him back to headquarters.

Sadly, by the time he got there, the Ninja was already gone. Did the Ninja survive? He doubts it. But who took him? It's a possibility the authorities probably swooped by and had taken him. Viceroy bites his lip, What was he going to do now? He highly doubts he would spend time in jail, if they suspected him it was quite possible Mcfist will bail him out. But he deserved to be in jail for life, this is just how he felt.

A couple of days later, Viceroy is watching television in his lab to get his mind off things when breaking news interrupted his program, he watched as the anchor man discussed about a boy who was found missing and then later found dead in the woods, Viceroy eyed the television screen with interest, that's where the Ninja was stabbed, they later showed where the body was found, Viceroy sat down in his chair, it had confirmed his suspicions, he had killed a child. Is this how everything is supposed to be? Then the news announced they have a possible suspect, they showed a kid with orange hair and dark brown eyes.

Viceroy had seen him before, they had captured him when he said he knew who the Ninja was, and he wasn't lying after all.

_"Poor kid," _Viceroy thought, "_Being blamed for something he didn't do."_

Mcfist entered the lab later on; Viceroy is fixed onto the Television. He didn't notice Mcfist entering the room.

Mcfist cleared his throat to get Viceroy's attention, "Viceroy..."

Viceroy spun himself around to see Mcfist staring at him," Yes sir?"

"Is he-?"

Viceroy nods, "He's dead..." He points to the television screen, Randy's picture had shown up again, "There's your ninja."

Mcfist raised an eyebrow, "He's the Ninja? You sure?"

"Positive."

"So we did it?"

Viceroy nods once more.

The both of them are quiet for quite some time before Mcfist left without another word to him, Viceroy assumed he went to tell the Sorcerer, his assumption is proven correct when the building shook violently.

For the next two years Viceroy had stood by Mcfist's side, though he noticed that he had been receiving glares from the Sorcerer, Viceroy had begun to worry. Why was the Sorcerer glaring at him like that? Was it because he had questioned him so many times before? He was finally cornered one day, The Sorcerer accused him of conspiring against him, what's worse is that Mcfist did nothing to help his co-worker, he just stood there and remained silent while the Sorcerer screamed at him for something he did not do.

After that incident, Viceroy left Mcfist industries for good, he went into hiding.

He watched as innocent people transformed into stanked monsters, he watched as stanked monsters attacked survivors, he rarely went outside and when he did it was only to get supplies. It's rather unfortunate that he had finally run out of supplies.

Viceroy snuck out of his home and rushed towards Mcfist Industries, desperate time calls for desperate measures, once he entered the building. He looked around for food; he found a storage room filled with McFizzles, his eyes widened. He stored as much as he could,

On his way out he spotted a figure in what used to be Mcfist's office.

He sucked in the air,

It was Mcfist.

* * *

"So he got bored of you huh?" Viceroy asked.

Mcfist nodded, "Apparently he had no use for me anymore, so he destroyed everything that was ever close to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Viceroy Heads inside his house, his house is still intact after all these years. Viceroy heads down to a basement, it is another lab. Nicholas is sleeping peacefully on top of the keyboard.

"Nicholas baby I am home!"

Mcfist looked disgusted, "You still have that thing?"

Nicholas jumped up from the keyboard and wrapped itself around Viceroy's leg, cuddling him.

"Of course! I would never get rid of my Nicholas!" Viceroy's eyes beamed at his little pet amoeba.

"So this is where you have been living?" Mcfist asked.

"Yep, just Nicholas and Me," He picked up Nicholas and pets his head.

The pet Amoeba jumped down from Viceroy and snuggled Mcfists leg.

"Aw, he likes you."

Mcfist smiles, "At least someone does."


End file.
